


Civic Duties

by paperflowered (thrillernight)



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillernight/pseuds/paperflowered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day at the precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civic Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/gifts).



"You know, you two are an inspiration to me," Allison said, perfectly seriously.

Banks stopped in his tracks, gripping his bulletproof vest at the collar and looking over. "Oh yeah?" With just that little edge of interest and pride to his voice that he couldn't hide.

"Oh, yeah," she assured him.

Banks turned to Delahoy. "Hey, Eric. You hear that? Beaumont called us an _inspiration_."

Delahoy cast a suspicious eye toward Allison, shuffling around some papers with utter disinterest. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I just wanted you to know ..." She spread her hands. "That you're the reason I voted for gay marriage."

Their reactions were gratifying. Delahoy made a choking sound somewhere in the back of his throat and dropped some papers. "Hey, hey, hey," protested Banks, holding up his hands. "None of that, now. Come on, Beaumont--"

"What?" Allison pretended to be offended. "What's wrong with that? I just thought, you know, that if an old woman and an old man can bicker and harp endlessly while getting tax benefits for it, so should you two. What?"

"_He's_ old." Delahoy pointed for extra measure. "I'm not. I'm not old," he added over Banks's cry of _"Hey!"_.

Allison merely flashed a wide smile in response.

Delahoy muttered, "That's it. I've taken enough abuse for one night."

"I kinda thought you'd be used to the gay jokes by now," she confided to him with a faux-apologetic shrug.

Clapping Banks on the shoulder, Delahoy announced a dramatic exit: "And now I'm gonna go eat a goddamned donut. Maybe I'll get some respect from the donut guy."

"Respect? Really?" she asked his retreating back.


End file.
